


asdfghjkl

by SierraTheFantasticalHelicopter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, HoH Harley Keener, M/M, Multi, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Peter Parker, Twitter, and criticizing them, but i am pointing out some of his more questionable decisions, but i will be nice(ish), changed my mind, if you choose to read anyways then dont leave mean comments, inconsistent updates, non binary harley keener, this isnt steve bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraTheFantasticalHelicopter/pseuds/SierraTheFantasticalHelicopter
Summary: #1 Intern @SIinternDamn#2 @seaweedbrainhaha dam#1 @wisegirlSeriously?Twitter fic, yay! Also, this is my first Twitter fic so the first few chapters might be a little rough while I get used to writing in this format. Don’t mind the title it’s just a place holder while I think of a better one.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Bruce Banner/Thor, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, Calypso/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Clint Barton/Loki, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll, M'Baku/T'Challa (Marvel), Michelle Jones/Shuri, Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez, Okoye/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Will Solace/Connor Stoll
Comments: 11
Kudos: 143





	1. Enter Stage Left: Demigods

Gar(b)age Child @keenky  
building a dragon is all fun and games until it decides to light your clothes on fire

#7 @repairboy  
are you copying me

Gar(b)age Child @keenky  
yes whatcha gonna do about it

#7 @repairboy  
nothing cause now we can wreck even more havoc on camp let me know if you need help

Gar(b)age Child @keenky  
will do good sir

////

#2 @seaweedbrain  
who the fuck let Harley build a dragon

#4 @beautyqueen  
Leo

#7 @repairboy  
excuse you I didn’t know about it till it was finished

Gar(b)age Child @keenky  
why do I need someone to let me do anything

#1 @wisegirl  
Because you’re a disaster of a human being.

Gar(b)age Child @keenky  
so are all of you!

#1 @wisegirl  
Yes, but we know how to hide it.

Gar(b)age Child @keenky  
fucking rude

#8 @deathbreath  
Language, there are children here.

#5 @golddigger  
I resent that

#9 @RARA  
He was talking about himself.

#8 @deathbreath  
Fuck you I’m older than you.

#9 @RARA  
Your age is subjective.

Random user @random  
Why is his age subjective?

Gar(b)age Child @keenky  
that information is irrelevant 

#7 @repairboy  
you’re irrelevant 

Gar(b)age Child @keenky  
Fuck you

#7 @repairboy  
usually I would say time and place but were siblings so that’s just gross

#8 @deathbreath  
And you have a boyfriend.

#7 @repairboy  
yeah that too

Gar(b)age Child @keenky  
jfc y’all get a room

Pine tree @Forever15  
I keep forgetting you’re from the south so every time you say y’all I get whiplash

Gar(b)age Child @keenky  
whiiiplaaaash

#6 @beastboi  
I understood that reference

#7 @repairboy  
as did I

#8 @deathbreath  
I did not.

#7 @repairboy  
that’s it bunker nine right now it’s movie night

#8 @deathbreath  
Why do I get a feeling I’m gonna regret this?

#2 @seaweedbrain  
the best movies are with quicksilver 

#3 @raisedbywolves  
Is it bad that I don't know who that is?

#4 @beautyqueen  
I can’t believe I’m dating this disGRACE of a person

#3 @raisedbywolves  
You could teach it to me right now, and nice pun. :)

#4 @beautyqueen  
Thank...and fine I’ll meet you in your cabin

Gar(b)age Child @keenky  
don’t be too loud there are little children at camp

#4 @beautyqueen  
Stfu Keener no one asked

Gar(b)age Child @keenky  
@surroundedbyidiots they’re bullying me :(

Nyssa @surroundedbyidiots  
Sucks to suck :P

Gar(b)age Child @keenky  
>:( fucking rude you’re no longer my favorite sister

Abbster @BetterKeener  
If I’m not your favorite sister I’m throwing hands

Gar(b)age Child @keenky  
you would throw hands even if you were my favorite

Abbster @BetterKeener  
That’s irrelevant

Nyssa @surroundedbyidiots  
@BetterKeener let’s fucking go

Abbster @BetterKeener  
Aight battle to the death

Nyssa @surroundedbyidiots  
Winner gets bragging rights about being Harley’s favorite sister

Gar(b)age Child @keenky  
don’t I get to choose who my favorite is

Nyssa @surroundedbyidiots  
No

Abbster @BetterKeener  
No

Gar(b)age Child @keenky  
fair

#1 @wisegirl  
Don’t hurt each other too much.

Abbster @BetterKeener  
No promises

Nyssa @surroundedbyidiots  
Usually I would listen to you but I’m out for blood now

Gar(b)age Child @keenky  
if you need me I’ll be in my room making no noise at all and pretending I don’t exist


	2. And Our Next Contestants Are: Peter And Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter shows up and does a stupid thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me actually updating somewhat soon.

#1 Intern @SIintern  
Hello twitter  
Tis I, the frenchiest fry

Dontcha wish your girlfriend was @hotlikeme  
WTF is up with all of these fake accounts

#1 Intern @SIintern  
Bold of you to assume I’m fake

King @Devil  
Jfc these accounts are getting old

#1 Intern @SIintern  
I came out here to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked

Dontcha wish your girlfriend was @hotlikeme  
At least this one knows memes

#1 Intern @SIintern  
Of course I do

////

#1 Intern @SIintern  
Mr. Stank is a liar that deserves death

Emjay @ScaryLady  
What did he do?

#1 Intern @SIintern  
He said we were going to watch Star Wars then put on Star Trek

Needle @GITC  
DEATH

////

Fake Spidey @Biderman  
Oh don’t mind me just a fake spidey account passing through

Flashy Flash @FasterThanYou  
Oh my god another one

SpideyBae @Spider-Fan  
Wouldn’t it be funny if this was the actual Spider-Man like that is totally something he would do

Fuck Off Richard @nothanks  
Holy shit that would be great

Fake Spidey @Biderman  
Don’t know what you’re talking about I’m totally fake

SpideyBae @Spidey-Fan  
Oh yeah totally

Flashy Flash @FasterThanYou  
Are you guys stupid this definitely isn’t the real Spider-Man

Fuck Off Richard @nothanks  
I mean you never know

////

Meme Team

Beter: I might have done a thing I’ll later regret

Emjay: What did you do?

Princess: you mean you haven’t seen the new fake spidey account

Needle: Do you mean the one that’s obviously run by Peter

Emjay: I’m sorry, you did what?

Beter: I thought it would be funny

But for some reason people think I’m the actual Spider-Man

Emjay: This is why you run things by me first.

Beter: I’m sorry how do I fix this

Princess: make an actual Spidey account

Emjay: There is a chance of that working.

Beter: Thank you guys

|

Spiderling @Bider-Man  
What’s up New Yorkers it Ya Boi

Halee @noitsnothailee  
👀 is this the actual Spider-Man

Spiderling @Bider-Man  
Yee 

SpideyBae @Spider-Fan  
Anyone else notice how @Bider-Man and @Biderman have really similar handles

Fuck Off Richard @nothanks  
👀

Spiderling @Bider-Man  
Wait there’s fake Spider-Man accounts

SpideyBae @Spider-Fan  
And the account was only made after people started sussing Fake Spidey

Emjay @ScaryLady  
I doubt Fake Spidey is actually Spider-Man, if you look at his location it shows him in Canada.

SpideyBae @Spider-Fan  
Oh darn it does

Spiderling @Bider-Man  
Can we please go back to when we said there were fake Spider-Man accounts

Spiderling @Bider-Man  
Guuuys! I didn’t even know I was famous enough to have fake accounts

Spiderling @Bider-Man  
Stop ignoring me!

////

Meme Team

Emjay: You're welcome loser.

Needle: Hey I helped too

Beter: Thank both of you 

Princess: i see how it is

Beter: Thank you three


	3. And Now, The Moment You’ve All Been Waiting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEY MEET
> 
> Username Summary
> 
> Harley- keenky
> 
> Peter- SIintern, Biderman (Fake One), Bider-Man (Real One), Beter
> 
> Annabeth- wisegirl
> 
> Leo- repairboy
> 
> Percy- seaweedbrain
> 
> Jason- raisedbywolves
> 
> Piper- beautyqueen
> 
> Frank- beastboi
> 
> Hazel- golddigger
> 
> Nico- deathbreath
> 
> Will- Solace
> 
> Reyna- RARA
> 
> Thalia- Forever15
> 
> Connor- StollYourKneecaps
> 
> Travis- StollYourHeart
> 
> Abby Keener- BetterKeener
> 
> Nyssa- sorroundedbyidiots
> 
> MJ- ScaryLady, Emjay
> 
> Ned- GITC, Needle
> 
> Shuri- Princess
> 
> Flash- FasterThanYou
> 
> Tony- iamironman
> 
> Pepper- CEOofSI
> 
> Grover- Goatboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM LEARNING HOW TO TWITTER FIC (hopefully)

Spiderling @Bider-Man  
Quick question does anyone know how to fix stab wounds

Sunshine @Solace  
Put pressure on it, and if it’s not that deep then just bandage it.

Spiderling @Bider-Man  
Not gonna ask how you know that but what if it is deep

Sunshine @Solace  
I’m training to be a doctor and my boyfriend is an idiot so I have quite a lot of practice, and if it’s deep then it’ll probably need stitches.

Spiderling @Bider-Man  
I kind of don’t want to ask but do you know how to do stitches

Sunshine @Solace  
I mean I do, but I recommend against it, it’s easier if someone you trust does it for you.

Iron Can @iamironman  
Why am I waking up to you talking about stab wounds

Spiderling @Bider-Man  
Uh…no reason

Iron Can @iamironman  
Get to the tower so I can get Cho to patch you up

Spiderling @Bider-Man  
Sir yes sir thanks @Solace

Sunshine @Solace  
No problems.

////

#1 Intern @SIintern  
Mr. Stank is currently on his 15th cup of coffee and I’m honestly concerned

Halee @noitsnothailee  
I-its only 8 in New York

#1 Intern @SIintern  
There’s a reason I’m concerned

Iron Can @iamironman  
Kid you’re not supposed to expose me

#1 Intern @SIintern  
And you promised to not expose me until the 21st

Iron Can @iamironcan  
Kid it is the 21st

#1 Intern @SIintern  
Damn

#2 @seaweedbrain  
Haha dam

#1 @wisegirl  
Seriously

Pine Tree @Forever15  
Haha dam

#3 @raisedbywolves  
We’re never going to get the context for that are we

King of Nature @Goatboy  
Haha dam

#1 Intern @SIintern  
WhO aRe YoU pEoPlE?

Gar(b)age Child @keenky  
They’re idiots don’t mind them

Iron Can @iamironcan  
Like you’re one to talk Keener

#7 @repairboy  
So were you ever going to tell us you knew Tony motherfucking Stark or were we supposed to find out by ourselves

Gar(b)age Child @keenky  
Dammit mechanic

Nyssa @surroundedbyidiots  
This is the mechanic in your phone?!

#7 @repairboy  
YOU HAVE TONY STARK’S NUMBER?!

#8 @deathbreath  
You’ve done goofed Keener

Gar(b)age Child @keenky  
I thought I told you!

#4 @beautyqueen  
All you told us was that a mechanic broke into your garage in the middle of winter and you helped him

Nyssa @surroundedbyidiots  
You’re telling me you shot a potato at Tony Stark

Gar(b)age Child @keenky  
It’s not like he didn’t deserve it

Iron Can @iamironcan  
I did not deserve it!

Gar(b)age Child @keenky  
I was a 10 year old alone with a random middle aged man I had never met before what the fuck did you expect me to do

#1 Intern @SIintern  
Solid logic Mr. Stank was sitting in my living room when I came home and asked me if I wanted an internship I almost chucked my backpack at him

Iron Can @iamironcan  
Your aunt invited me in!

#7 @repairboy  
Is it a normal thing for you to break into people’s houses

Salt Pans @CEOofSI  
Yes

Iron Can @iamironcan  
It was one time!

#1 @wisegirl  
One time is still one time too many

Iron Can @iamironcan  
I don’t even know who you are why are you insulting me

Gar(b)age Child @keenky  
Because you deserve it and she recognizes that

#2 @seaweedbrain  
Damn Keener go off

Nyssa @surroundedbyidiots  
Harley Keener you’re grounded until I say otherwise

Gar(b)age Child @keenky  
You’re not the cabin counselor you can’t ground me

Nyssa @surroundedbyidiots  
You wanna bet

Emjay @ScaryLady  
You, I like you.

Nyssa @surroundedbyidiots  
Thank you and if you like me you’d probably like @wisegirl too

#1 @wisegirl  
Nice to meet you metaphorically of course

Emjay @ScaryLady  
It’s nice to meet you too.

#1 Intern @SIintern  
I don’t know who you are but if MJ likes you then you must be cool

#2 @seaweedbrain  
Of course she’s cool she’s Annabeth

#7 @repairboy  
Everyone knows Annabeth is the coolest blonde on planet earth

Gar(b)age Child @keenky  
That’s a lie that title goes to me

#8 @deathbreath  
No it doesn’t it goes to Will

Sunshine @Solace  
That’s biased I’m your best friend

Managed @StollYourKneecaps  
Yeah it obviously goes to me

Mischief @StollYourHeart  
No it doesn’t I’m definitely cooler than you

Managed @StollYourKneecaps  
NO ONE LIKES THE OLDEST CHILD

Mischief @StollYourHeart  
YOU TAKE THAT BACK

#4 @beautyqueen  
There’s only one way to solve this

#3 @raisedbywolves  
Baking competition

#4 @beautyqueen  
No sparring

Gar(b)age Child @keenky  
That’s unfair Annabeth would win

#5 @golddigger  
If everything is allowed then there’s a chance Jason could win

#3 @raisedbywolves  
No I would definitely lose even if everything was allowed

#6 @beastboi  
Annabeth would win at almost anything

#1 @wisegirl  
Not necessarily if it was a cooking or building competition then Harley would most likely win

Gar(b)age Child @keenky  
There’s still a chance you could win the building competition though

#1 @wisegirl  
That’s why I said most likely because it depends on what we’re building but Connor or Travis would win in a race or stealing something

Mischief @StollYourHeart  
I would win the stealing Connor would win the race

Managed @StollYourKneecaps  
No it’d be the other way around

#1 @wisegirl  
Moving on Will would win at anything accuracy or medical related

Sunshine @Solace  
I’m really not as accurate as the rest of my siblings

#1 @wisegirl  
Yeah but your still good

#2 @seaweedbrain  
And you would win at everything else that isn’t Jason’s specialties

#7 @repairboy  
Ergo you're the coolest blonde

#1 @wisegirl  
Yeah I’m the coolest

Gar(b)age Child @keenky  
Careful Annabeth your hubris is showing

#7 @repairboy  
Says the child that won’t let me see their dragon because they’re afraid he’ll think I’m cooler and leave them

Gar(b)age Child @keenky  
LEAVE ME AND MY ABANDONMENT ISSUES ALONE

#1 Intern @SIintern  
I am so confused

Iron Can @iamironman  
Wait isn’t @Solace the person who helped Spidey last night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can’t tell, I have no clue how to end chapters but that’s okay.


	4. Group Chats YAY!! (And a little bit of twitter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly group chats with no interaction, but fear not, for the next chapter is going to be full of interactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me actually updating at a decent time, weird.

Demilicious

Wise Girl: @Solace I can’t believe you  
Helping the enemy

Solace: He was stabbed! You can’t just expect me to not help

Wise Girl: He’s a spider!  
And you helped him!

Gar(b)age Child: Last I checked he wasn’t actually a spider

Wise Girl: Don’t you be a smartass with me Keener I know where you sleep

Repair Boy: Please don’t that would mean more paperwork on my part since I’m cabin counselor 

surroundedbyidiots: Please do they’re annoying

Gar(b)age Child: Thanks guys I can really feel the love

Repair Boy: 💕💕

Gar(b)age Child: 🖕🏼

RARA: Why am I waking up to a middle finger emoji?

Gar(b)age Child: Because Leo deserves it

Repair Boy: I do not

Death Breath: Careful that’s my boyfriend you’re talking shit about

Gar(b)age Child: That’s unfortunate now ain’t it

Seaweed Brain: Is it just me or is Harley’s lack of self-preservation worse today

Beauty Queen: Bold of you to assume they had some to begin with

Gar(b)age Child: It is not call out Harley today

RARA: That’s unfortunate we’re doing it anyways

Gar(b)age Child: Fucking rude

////

Meme Team

Beter: GUYS!  
I’M DYING!

Princess: WHY

Beter: BECAUSE THE HEATER IN MY APARTMENT BROKE AND I’M FREEZING

Emjay: Wrap yourself in blankets.

Needle: BECOME A BURRITO

Beter: I’VE ALREADY DONE THAT  
I’M WRAPPED IN EVERY SINGLE BLANKET IN MY APARTMENT AND I’M WEARING THREE HOODIES

Princess: I think natural selection is trying to tell you something

Beter: THIS IS IT GUYS I SEE THE LIGHT

Emjay: F in the chat for Peter.  
F.

Princess: F

Needle: F

Beter: False alarm everybody it was just Tony  
Apparently KAREN contacted Tony about my low body temperature so now I’m sitting in his living room with a heated blanket

Princess: Darn  
I was hoping I would get your suit

Beter: If anyone got the suit it would be MJ  
She’s the only one I trust to use it

Emjay: Thanks loser.

Beter: AAAAAAHHHHHHH I’M DYING AGAIN

Needle: What happened this time

Beter: Captain America just came into the living room and tried to attack me!!  
He thought I was an intruder :(

Princess: Did toenail protect his child

Beter: I’m not his child >:(

Needle: Yes you are

Emjay: Yes you are. 

Princess: Yes you are

Beter: >:(

////

Spiderling @Bider-Man  
I cannot believe this

asdfghjkl @gay  
What happened?

Spiderling @Bider-Man  
None of the Avengers (besides Tony ofc) have Twitter >:(

Iron Can @iamironman  
Then why don’t you try to get them on here 

Spiderling @Bider-Man  
Fine! I’ll do that

Iron Can @iamironman  
Oh no I’m going to regret this aren’t I 

Salt Pans @CEOofSI  
If they cause trouble then yes you are going to regret it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending conversations is hard and I hate it. :( And in case you were wondering I was listening to Fergilicious when I came up with the demigod group chat name.


	5. AVENGERS! ASSEMBLE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few Avengers join the chaos and a plan to meet is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, I've been really busy with school. Also, I've decided to change some things so I'm not going to be bashing Steve as much as I originally planned, but I am going to be addressing some of the things that he should've done better (*cough* Leaving Tony in Siberia and telling him his parents were murdered *cough*). More Avengers will show up in the next chapter hopefully.

Spiderling @Bider-Man  
I DID IT

MemeQueen @Princess  
WHAT DID YOU DO

Needle @GITC  
WAS IT THE THING

Spiderling @Bider-Man  
YES IT WAS THE THING

Spy Pigeon @Hawkeye  
WHY ARE WE YELLING

Spider-Mom @BlackWidow  
Stop.

Spy Pigeon @Hawkeye  
Yes ma’am

Better Birb @Falcon  
Scared?

Spy Pigeon @Hawkeye  
Terrified

Spider-Mom @BlackWidow  
As you should be.

Gar(b)age Child @keenky  
Miss Black Widow ma’am you’re my favorite avenger

Spider-Mom @BlackWidow  
Thank you mini Stark.

#1 @wisegirl  
Do you just know all of the Avengers

#7 @repairboy  
If you do you’re introducing me to Dr. Stark and Dr. Banner

Brucie @DrBanner  
I like him he remembered Tony has doctorates too

Gar(b)age Child @keenky  
Sorry guys I’ve only met Tony Rhodey and Pepper

Iron Can @iamironman  
You would be able to meet them if you ever CAME TO THE TOWER

#2 @seaweedbrain  
Harley I think he wants you to visit him

Gar(b)age Child @keenky  
I can see that

Honey Bear @Rhodes  
Then come over I haven’t seen you since a few Christmases ago

Gar(b)age Child @keenky  
Fine I’ll come over for the last few days of Christmas break

Iron Can @iamironman  
Great! Now you can meet my personal assistant and his friends

Gar(b)age Child @keenky  
I’m bringing Leo and Nyssa with me though maybe a few others

#7 @repairboy  
No way really???

Nyssa @surroundedbyidiots  
You’re going to piss off every other cabin 9 member

Gar(b)age Child @keenky  
They’re the ones that decided not to come back to camp for winter break

MemeQueen @Princess  
Do I get to come over too Stark

Iron Can @iamironman  
Sure as long as you guys don’t cause trouble

#1 Intern @SIintern  
This is going to be so much fun

////

Direct Message between Little Potato and Old Man

Old Man: How many people is a few others

Little Potato: Including Leo and Nyssa  
Nine people

Old Man: Fine

Little Potato: Thanks old man

Old Man: Just try not to blow anything up this time

Little Potato: You just jinxed yourself

Old Man: Dammit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW this is currently taking place around Christmas time and Tony knows about Harley being a demigod. Abby is also a demigod but I'm not saying who her godly parent is yet. Hint: It's not a greek god.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm working on my other fics, I promise to update them soon. N E Ways, hope you like this chapter if you don't then oh whale, hopefully they'll get better.


End file.
